The Mother I Never Knew
by GundamStarshooter
Summary: Heero searches for his long-lost mother... and stumbles upon tsukino usagi, what does she have to do with his mother?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story!  
  
The Mother I Never Knew  
  
"You're never gonna find her, Heero!" Duo yelled after the disappearing Wing Zero. What am I doing? He can't hear, and even if he did, he's just too stubborn to give up.  
  
Eighteen months has passed since the Eve Wars has ended. The gundam pilots have all been forced to resign; there was just no need of mobile suits anymore, now that Relena Dorilan was the new vice-foreign minister. Her frequent trips to outer space ensured peace among the earth and colonies. But, deep in the Winner mansion, the gundams lay hidden; awaiting the day they might be of use again. These past few months, a certain soldier has been spending night and day searching for the mother he had lost eleven years ago. So far, his efforts have been in vain. Long hours of monitoring the news, immigration papers, death certificates and such, looking for any sign of his mother. Whether she was dead or alive, he was going to find her.  
(((( Ruins of once-beautiful buildings surrounded her. She held a schoolbag with all of the things she owned in the world right now. Walking carefully so as to not step on glass and chunks of plaster, and, bodies, strewn across the ground, under huge slabs of plaster, everywhere, everywhere she saw bodies, she couldn't get rid of the sight of corpses. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek, and wiped it away. To her surprise, the bead of sweat was not sweat at all, but a substance of deep red. Suddenly, she felt herself get dizzy, and then all went black¡  
(((( Heero gazed upon the scenery before him; it was all like a painting. Beautiful blues mixed with purples and pinks to form a sunset on planet earth. A carpet of green lay out his path. Suddenly, to his left, there was a dramatic colour change.  
  
"Hn." Said Heero, and turned the Wing Zero to investigate. There was a city, or rather, the ruins of a city. What happened? Heero landed the Wing Zero in an empty patch of ground, away from all the clutter, and the corpses. It looked like a disaster area, like a bomb had gone off. Heero searched for any movement, any form of life. What was that? He heard footsteps coming from, the right! A girl, still alive? Heero watched as she slowly fluttered to the ground. He rushed over to help her. She was unconscious. "Better bring her to Quatre's place; she looks like she could use some medical attention." Thought Heero as he carried her to the Wing Zero.  
(((( "So, do you think she'll be all right?" Said a man's voice.  
  
"Quatre, have you ever doubted my medical skills? It' s only a head injury, not like her skull got cracked or anything!" Said a different voice, feminine, this time. She opened her eyes, the scene before her was a blur. She saw two blondes; one was a female, twenty-seven at most. The other was a male, nineteen, she guessed. The woman had short, honey-blond hair cut barely past her ear; the man had more of a platinum-blond hair colour. Besides, this fact, they seemed to be siblings.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" Said the woman.  
  
"Are you feeling all right miss Tsukino?"  
  
"H-how did you know my name? Where am I?" The patient asked.  
  
"It wasn't hard, your schoolbag had your name embroidered on it. I just put two and two together. And you're in the Winner Manor, left wing, medical center." Quatre replied.  
  
"Winner? Is-isn't that-?" She started asking.  
  
"Yes." Quatre said shortly, trying to stop Miss Tsukino from saying anything more. Irea, sensing that this was a tense moment, went to look for a certain gundam pilot.  
(((( Upon Irea's return with Heero, Quatre excused himself and left Heero and Usagi to talk.  
  
"This is Heero Yuy, he found you unconscious in your village." He said as he closed the door behind him. Heero seemed to have a grace of his own, no not like dancers, but he seemed to float into the room anyways. His mud-green shirt set off the mahogany hair set about his face. Blue-grey eyes seemed to look past you, yet, seemed to focus on you intensely at the same time. Usagi felt protected by him, yet scared of him at the same time. This Heero was very confusing.  
  
"Um. So." Usagi started.  
  
"I will get you something to eat, you should be hungry by now." Heero said curtly as he closed to door on Usagi.  
  
Okay, that was, different. Weird person, I wonder why I'm here? Last thing I remember was¡¡± Usagi gasped, her eyes grew as wide as twin saucers. What happened to her family? The last thing she remembered was that OZ had attacked her village. Horrors. Dead bodies scattered everywhere had seemed to scream at her, demanding their proper burial. The door creaked loudly as it protested to Heero's re-entry to the room with some hot soup for Usagi. She thanked him softly and accepted the food. As Heero bent down to hand her the tray, a photo slipped out from his jacket. The photograph fluttered down onto the bedcovers. Usagi was curious. She snatched the photo and took a good look at it. That lady! Bits and pieces of that day came back to her. A laser beam was coming towards her, and that nice lady had blocked it for her. During her last few minutes on earth, the lady said that she hoped Usagi would live a happy life and to try and find her son. Her son was named Heero Yuy and he was one of the five gundam pilots involved in the Eve Wars. Usagi was to give a letter to him, that letter was now safely tucked in her coat pocket. Could this boy who was almost the same age as her possibly be that lady's son? Was he one of the gundam pilots who saved the colonies from OZ? Heero seized the photo from Usagi's grip. Didn't she know it was rude to just take something like that? Further assessment of Usagi's eyes showed him that Usagi had recognized the woman in the picture. Could she know something about his mother?  
  
Before Heero could speak, Usagi handed him the photo, pearl-shaped tears clinging to her lashes.  
  
"Are you her son?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes." Heero replied. "Do you know her?" Without a word, Usagi jumped out of the bed and reached for her coat pocket. She handed Heero a slightly yellowed, neatly folded letter. Heero felt his heart stop. What did this letter mean? Heero, going against all his past training, ripped open the letter with the frustration he could no longer hold within his very soul. Dear son,  
I am deeply regretful to say that those people have named you Heero Yuy after the late pacifist president. Your birth name was- no, IS legally Odin Lowe Jr. Eleven years. Eleven long years since they took you away from me. I still remember that day; a strange man named Dr. J came into our home and took you away. I assure you that I've been looking for you every minute of these past few years. When I saw you on the television, I knew you were alive. My son the gundam pilot, I'm very proud of you. My search has remained constant, with the glimmer of new hope brought to me by that image.  
  
Lovingly, Rebecca Lowe Heero's eyes could barely see the last few words. A single tear trailed down his cheek.  
  
"What happened to her?" His voice started cracking.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Usagi hated to break this to him, although she had not read the letter, she knew that he was deeply touched by it. "Your mother." She tried again, but just didn't know how to start it. "She," This was getting nowhere.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She¡ perished trying to save my life. A mobile doll was about to finish me. She jumped in front of it and blocked the laser beam with her body. I'm so sorry!" "It's not you fault. She did what she thought was best." Heero regained his stance of ice. The years of training showed in the way he held no expression at all to his facial features. After all, emotion is weakness in the enemy's eyes. Usagi didn't know whether to feel relieved that Heero did not blame his mother's death on her, or to slap him. How could he take in this news so readily? Usagi chose the second. « How could you? How could you not feel anything? Your mother is dead! You- " Usagi stopped short as Heero clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Do not think that you understand me! You hardly know me! You do not know the pain I had to endure to become the perfect soldier! The bruises! Cuts! They made me do feats impossible to a normal six year-old! Do not go around claiming you know me because you don't!" Usagi's eyes grew wide during the course of this speech.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She apologized. Heero put the tray down and slammed the door as he left the room.  
(((( Mariemaya Khushrenada was very pleased; her new mobile doll models were perfect. It mattered not that they had also destroyed a small village in the process of testing the mobile dolls. "All's fair in love and war." Mariemaya thought. "And a war is what we need right now."  
  
"Miss Mariemaya, should we send some troupes to destroy what's left of the gundam pilots?" The general of the mobile doll army asked.  
  
"Yes, the sooner we wipe out the gundam pilots, the sooner we can convince the colonies that we are the superior leaders!"  
  
"Shall I make the announcement then?"  
  
"No, I will, bring me on air." Mariemaya commanded. "We, the leaders of colony L3X18999, would like to make an announcement to all the colonies and planet earth. We would like to break free of the peace alliance treaty and, at the same time, declare war against all those involved in the peace alliance treaty."  
(((( "Master Quatre! An army of mobile suits is coming this way!" Quatre looked up in horror, not another war! Nearby, Heero had heard the news.  
  
"I will prepare the gundams. Quatre, you go warn Duo, Trowa and Wufei."  
(((( Five gundams stood in a line to protect the mansion from the mobile dolls. The pilots inside waited with anticipation. "It'll be just like old times, eh?" Duo said, trying to lift a heavy cloud of silence from the air.  
  
"This is not something to joke about, Duo."  
  
"My apologies."  
  
"Duo, Trowa, pay attention. The mobile dolls are approaching." Without another word, the gundam pilots flew off to meet the mobile dolls.  
(((( Usagi stared out the window and sighed. The gundam pilots. She now knew the gundam pilots! They were legends of their own making; the young people of today had every right to call them their hero. Whatever the outcome of this new war was, the gundam pilots would surely survive it. They had to! They were the colonies' only hope! Although they were really but a symbol, they were important in the Eve Wars and are important even now. No, they must not get destroyed; else the colonies would lose hope. All soldiers need hope to fight. Even Heero Yuy. 


End file.
